


Reborn into Inuyasha WHAT

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Inu no Taisho lives, Inuyasha is a pure blood demon, Multi, OC reborn as Kagome, OC will be ooc, Polyamory, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: no summery
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Inu no Taishou, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Kohaku/Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reborn into Inuyasha WHAT

My name is Lee Fang, i was a 40 year old Lawyer, born and raise in Beijing China for the first 10 years of my life before moving to the United states. I Attended Harvard were i met my First love and wife Amelia Wilson, who was studying to be a Teacher, who was also an Extream Anime and Manga Otaku or Nerd as i kept telling her. She would force me to watch different Anime's every Friday after i got off work and most of them i tolerated like the Anime Inuyasha which interest me the most. 

Traveling back in time, Yokai and a magic Jewel that a girl broke into a million pieces, going on an Adventure of a life time, it appeal to my sense of love for Japanese culture and travel. I didn't like Kagome's character though, while she was in my Opinion too Naïve, Childish and kind of Bratty for a 15 year old, but that could be because most women and girls i met growing up were more Mature if semi dramatic but that's nothing new with teenagers growing up, but Kagome Higurashi push it when it came to Dramatics and the way she Punish Inuyasha had my blood Boiling.

So what if Inuyasha was Rude and short temper, his first love Shot a arrow at him, sealing him to a tree for fifty years! and wakes up to a girl that looks almost like her. While i won't Condone Inuyasha's Behavior since as i watch the series both his Parents were of Nobility and his mother a Hime(Princess), and it wasn't said but thrown out there that she had live long enough to Educate him if only a little bit so his manners should be better. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango became my favorite characters along with little Shippou. 

My wife ask one day what i would do if i ever fell into an Anime that i like or was ever Reincarnated into one, i answer Truthfully. 'I don't know' I shrug and went to work as i always did, and i thought back to what she said and i never thought it would actually happen, because not even an hour later, i was driving back from Panda Express when a car sped down the highway hitting me purposely on my side. I don't remember much afterwards but i do remember waking up to Izanagi and Izanami the Japanese gods of creation and their children staring at me. 

They gave me a second chance and told me i was to fix their Mistakes whatever that meant and to prepare their daughter for her destiny. They had smirk at me as when i accepted i didn't think they meant i would be Reborn as Kagome Higurashi the Main Fucking Character!, i would have to train myself, i curse the gods for not mention this but thank them for the second chance given to me. 

I was nine months old and getting use to the fact, i'm in the world of Inuyasha and my life would be fuck over when i turn fifteen. I mentally shiver, don't get me started about Puberty and dealing with Hormonal boys, And unless i decide to date girls i would need to Accept i was a girl and would be expected to fall for a guy in the Feudal era at least.

I study my new mother, who i was feeding from, i nearly threw a tantrum when she first breast fed me as i mentally was close to my new mothers age but seem to be _Slowly_ adapting to being a child again. My mother Akane Higurashi was a kind, loving and warm mother but also had this Naivety, Innocent aura yet held wisdom that children see in Adults and can't understand why they had such Wisdom. My father was a cold and Reserve man, he look at me and spoke words in Japanese that i couldn't understand yet but i sense he was very displease by me. The day of my birth was the last day i saw him, i didn't learn what his name was till i was three and found a letter from him, Kazu Yamazaki, he met Mama at a club and they hook up, it seem he care for my mother but once i was born it disappear and mama's been trying to get him to be a father to me but nothing work.

It was that same year my mother met my step father, Daichi Itou or Itou Daichi, who became more of a father to me then my birth one. Two years later my baby brother Souta was born, i was the Proudest Six year old girl that i could be, even though i didn't show it, mother said i was way too much like my father which made me scowl and ignore her for the day.

now let me tell you my life as Higurashi Kagome.


End file.
